


Ardency

by aleighaousley



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Fire Lord Zuko - Fandom, Zuko - Fandom
Genre: Consent, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Love, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Submissive, Violence, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleighaousley/pseuds/aleighaousley
Summary: Things should have been simple. She had a job to do. He was the ruler- Fire Lord. It was hard not to take notice of him; But her? He shouldn't have.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Character, Zuko/Amara
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

The train ride that took me from my home was bumpy and erratic. Leaving the small Fire Nation village in the Earth Kingdom didn't hurt at all as I had no one there anyways. I became on orphan at the age of 12 when my family got taken from me at the expense of the war. Even seven years later the pain still made my heart twitch. 

It had been a year since I became of age and kicked out of the orphanage. I managed to scrape by for a year doing odd jobs. Being a young woman with no bending I had to train myself to fight to defend myself from those who wanted to take advantage of me. Because, of course, there were those that did when you had to do odd jobs. 

I saw my reflection in the glass of the window. I was like any other woman in the fire nation; pale skin, dark hair. My own amber eyes stared back into mine. Though they were large and doe like, they still held a cat like quality to them. They were the only thing I could confidently say I liked about what I saw. My nose was far too small for my face, but my pouty lips seemed to level out the proportions. 

I let out a sigh. This is going to be a long journey. 

Fire Lord Zuko: 

I had been stuck in the god forsaken study on my ship for days. My posture slacked and my head hung low. I was utterly exhausted. 

Judging by how the wind was in our favor, we would be returning home much sooner than planned; it had me scrambling to get my work done in preparation for my many meetings. I loved visiting the old Team Avatar as much as a could, this particular instance they had begged me, but it really pushed my schedule back. I just don't think they understand how much stress I'm under. 

I grabbed my pen, that I didn't even realize fell out of my hand, dipped it into the ink and began writing once again. The piles and piles of paper work that always flooded my desk never seemed to diminish. 

Fuck I just needed some rest. Just for a while. But I didn't even have the time to spare for that. I let my eyes lock back to the papers and leaned my head against my hand. 

Amara:

I caught myself fiddling with my too long of hair in fits of nerves. I had to live somehow; the village had nothing left for me. I was moving to the homeland. However, the only way was to agree to be a maid at the palace. The job didn't really seem bad- it actually kind of sounded good. I could live there and had meals provided and a wage. I couldn't pass it up. 

I was most intrigued about Fire Lord Zuko. I had never seemed him in person; only those drawn out posters of him around the colony. But I know how those never really captured anyone for how they truly were. I didn't know what to expect. 

We had been informed that our first day there he would be on a trip, which would give us time to learn the ropes a bit before we were given the chance to embarrass ourselves. 

"Amara!" I heard my name being called, snapping me out of my thoughts. I raised my eyes to her, showing the stern lady had my attention. I then realized that every one was looking at me- I must have been holding everyone up with my daydreaming. "When we arrive in twenty minutes you will be greeted by the head maid. She will train you." 

I felt my hands clam up, my nerves getting to me. You got this Amara, it's just a job. I repeated this to myself over and over but it just seemed to make me more and more anxious. It's not just a job!! I'm working for the Fire Lord for Spirits sakes! 

"We're here!" Stern pants announced. Has it really been twenty minutes already? I felt the train come to a halt. Looking out the window I could see the stunning greenery of the grounds. There were gardens everywhere; something I was not expecting. The entrance to them dedicated to Ursa, the Fire Lord's mother. 

I remembered the day she was found so clearly. The whole kingdom had rejoiced and welcomed her by the time the news got to the colonies. We were all thankful; hearing stories of her from my mother was beautiful. She said Ursa was kind and compassionate, the complete opposite of Ozai. I hoped I would meet her during my stay here. 

As the doors opened we all followed one after the other out of the train. "Hello, I am Pokk. I will be training you to be the best maid u can be to serve the Fire Lord." The woman looked kind but hard around the edges. Like she wasn't going to play any games, but she could give killer advice. 

Hushes fell over the crowd that had formed and I could here mumbles. I could gradually hear people greeting someone. And then I heard it- "Good after noon Fire Lord Zuko." I could see people bowing. 

"Fire Lord Zuko!! What an honor, I didn't realize you were already in town," the meaner woman from the train exasperated, not dare looking in his eye. 

I still couldn't see him, he was blocked by a tall man in front of me. Since I was so short, I struggled to see past really anyone. But then I did- I saw him. The service ready smile I had plastered to my face fell. 

I was right. The poster drawings did him no justice. It was radiating from his demeanor; Just how confident he was. Though in himself, Zuko, or as The Fire Lord? I didn't quite know. 

He looked... Spiritly. He continued his commanding stride towards the other end of the court yard. His milky skin was glowing in the afternoon sun, a stark contrast to his red scar. Though he was wearing royal robes, I could somehow still see his defined muscles through the many fabrics. He hair was pulled in a tight bun, a single hair fell on his forehead. 

I felt the heat raise in my cheeks as I realized I was oogling and practically drooling. My palms were sweaty and the butterflies in my stomach were taking over. What's wrong with me! All I had to do was glance at this beautiful man and I was putty. 

As he was walking past us Pokk motioned for us to bow, so we did. As I rose, we made eye contact. Lightning shot through me when his golden eyes drew a spark from mine. I could be wrong, but I could of sworn I saw his eyes glance down my body. I could see his brow furrow, and what was that? Was he smirking at me? 

My knees became week and I began to wobble, but I quickly got a hold of myself. The blush that was already spread so clearly across my face felt like it was getting deeper in color. I began to feel self conscious because I knew I was wearing the maids attire. 

He didn't even have to come near me for me to feel his warmth. I knew it was there. It's as if he touched me from thirty feet away. 

But just as fast as he came, he was gone. I could of sworn I saw him glance back at me one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Stumbling down the palace halls was a whole new kind of frantic for me. I had always been a bit clumsy but my nerves of being here were making it worse, even after a couple days here. All they've had the ladies I came with and I doing is training on edict and direction. We had received one tour of the palace, but it was so grand, once through just wasn't enough. 

It was clear to tell which rooms were important; they had two guards standing outside of them. Many of which were stoic and solid, but there were always a couple that would try and make moves at me. I couldn't really wrap my head around why, especially as this stupid maids dress made me look like a frumpy box. Yes, I had curves, but even this thing shunned them. To me at least, I looked... regular, plain.

"Amara!" 

"Yes, miss?" I responded, it was the head maid. I scurried to her with my head hung low but eyes attentive, just like they taught us. Pokk held a kettle of tea in her hands. 

"Deliver this to Iroh! He is in the grand study. Don't be late!" She handed it to me, turned in her heals and walked away. 

Me? To Iroh? It was only my third day here and I'm being sent to one of the most important people in the kingdom. I realized I was still holding the deep breath I inhaled when Pokk yelled for me. I shakily let it go. 

I steadily let my feet carry me to the doors. I knew this one well enough from the tour. I was told that the Fire Lord would often be found here. The chattering of tea pot brought my attention to my shaky hands. 

Another deep breath in and out. 

I knocked on the door twice. "Come, come!" I heard a sweet, mature voice call to me. 

Careful opening the door so I didn't spill anything at the same time I slipped through. "Hello, Iroh," I bowed and sat the tray on the table beside him. After pouring him a cup I handed it to him. 

Slowly he sipped, closing his eyes and sighing in relief. "Ahhh, delicious. Thank you kind girl." His eyes were warm and comforting. I smiled at him, one that reached my eyes for the first time since I arrived. Hell, maybe since the first time in many years. 

"The pleasure is mine," I replied and he smiled back at me. I gave one final bow before exiting the grand room. 

I gave a quick hello to the guards and was on my way back down the hall. Iroh really was so kind. It's hard to believe that someone of his status wouldn't have let the royalty go to his head. 

As I began to turn the corner I collided with something- something hard. I winced as I grabbed my head, eyes pinched in pain. Geez I knew I was clumsy but not that bad. 

"Fuck are you okay?!" The voice was smooth but at the same time rough. It was like honey in my ears and if I wasn't clutching my head I would have probably thought more into how beautiful it was. 

As I fluttered my eyes open I was face to chest. A broad chest adorned with embellished dragons. I raised my gaze into jaw dropping beautiful golden ones. 

I immediately bowed. "Fire Lord Zuko! M-my apologies." I kept my gaze down as I was instructed. 

"What's your name?" He asked, grasping my chin to raise my eyes to his. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. His voice made me lose touch to my sanity. And those eyes... the spark that lived in them melted me. 

"A-Amara." I mentally cursed myself for stumbling over my words like an idiot. I could still feel where his hand was on my face. It was so warm. 

I saw the smirk on his lips before I heard the playful tone in his voice. "And what's a beautiful woman like you working as a maid?" 

Fire Lord Zuko: 

I knew I shouldn't be flirting with the staff but those pouty lips had me in a trance. Her eyes looked so innocent. I could see the way I was effecting her, just from this one encounter. Her tongue ran across her bottom lip and it took everything in me not to let out an audible groan. 

I hadn't been in a relationship in years. Not since Mai. I didn't have time for one anyways, and I was never really tempted; not until her. Amara... her name was just as beautiful as she was. She was fidgeting with her fingers; instinctively I rested my hand on hers to calm them. As a fire bender, the wave of electricity that shot through my body shouldn't have shocked me- but it did. I could feel the breath hitch in my throat while she let out a gasp, he eyes wide. Good, she felt it too. 

Amara: 

Was it just me or were we getting closer? I could practically feel his intoxicating breath on my lips, drawing me into a trance. It was as if my mind was sedated, just waiting. 

Suddenly I was all too cold, I even felt a chill run up my spine at the absence of his presence. "My apologies for bumping into you, Amara," my name on his lips made me wobble, a low purr emitting from the base of my throat. It in turn caused a chuckle to rise from him; Gosh this is embarrassing. 

"The fault is all mine, Fire Lord Zuko," I replied, bowing once more. He had hardly even touched me and I was putty in his hands. Hell, he had hardly even spoke to me. 

With the most playful smirk plastered to his lips and his eyes ablaze he muttered, "Apology accepted. Until next time." 

He turned on his heal and entered his study. I had to lean against the wall to make sure I didn't fall flat on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Fire Lord Zuko: 

Incessant knocking on my bedroom door stirred me from my very short slumber. There was hardly any light coming through my windows- it couldn't have been past six in the morning. I hadn't even gone to bed until two in the morning, trying my hardest to diminish the never ending stack of paper work that collects on my study desk. 

"What?" I groan. 

My head assistant peaks her head through the door. "Good morning, Sir. The counsel has rescheduled the meeting from nine a.m. to seven a.m. I figured I should wake you and inform you now." 

The counsel has been on my ass about readjusting the Nation's funding and it seems as though they can't wait to pester me on the subject. "Thank you, I'll be ready." She understood she was being dismissed and closed the door after setting the tea down I didn't even notice she was carrying. 

With a dramatic stretch I flung myself out of bed. After relieving myself in the bathroom, I gazed into the mirror. My chest fell as a sigh escaped from my lips. I hated seeing my reflection. The hideous scar that adorned my face only reminded me of all of my mistakes. The skin there was always dry and painfully flaked if I didn't put creams on it twice a day. 

I was thankful when I could finally look away, the person staring back at me was too difficult to look at. 

••• 

The dreadful meeting didn't end until almost lunch time. The lack of sleep was beginning to fog my mind, especially since I didn't have time for breakfast. Taking a moment to myself- knowing I was the only one here- I allowed my posture so slack and my head rest in my hands. I couldn't let people see me be weak, but fuck I didn't feel strong at the moment. 

I regained my Fire Lord sensibilities and began reading through my paper stack, every now and then allowing myself a glance outside into the garden. 

Amara: 

I was beginning to get a bit more used to the whole maid thing. I still had trouble being able to hold my tongue in situations where I just wanted to speak my mind. Like every time Pokk yells at me to do something or screams that I'm doing something wrong. Does she not take into account that us new maids are still humans? 

I was currently tasked with tending to Ursa and feeding the turtle ducks. I lucked out today, yesterday I had to clean the barn stalls; I was still finding bits of hay in my hair. Not to mention that the Fire Lord's mother seemed wonderful. I had spoken to her a couple time already, each time being very pleasant. 

With a tray in one hand and the turtle duck food in the other I opened the garden entrance with my hip. I spotted Ursa's slightly graying hair and walked over. "Lady Ursa," I treated her sweetly. 

"Hello, Amara!" I was surprised she remembered my name. This woman melted my heart, especially what I thought about all the things she had been through because of Ozai and to protect her child. 

I poured out her tea and handed it to her with a sweet smile. "How has your day been, miss?" 

"Same as ever, but it's better now that I have a smile to share it with." Oh how lucky Fire Lord Zuko was to still have his mother; especially one like her. "May I help you? I love feeding these darling creatures," she asked, motioning to my turtle duck food in my hand. 

"O-oh corse Lady Ursa." I broke half of it off into her hand. We quietly broke pieces off into the water and watched them gobble it up. The silence wasn't uncomfortable; I found that strange but I didn't think much into why. 

"What made you want to work here at the palace?" 

Her question through me off guard. I hadn't had to explain myself since getting here a week or so ago since I had really just stayed to myself. What do I say? I couldn't tell her my background. I was too embarrassed. "I-I guess I didn't really have anything to leave behind. It was the best option to make a better life for myself." 

She rested a hand gently on my knee. "You are brave to up and leave your home. I know what that's like." Her eyes narrowed with sorrow. I rested my hand on top of hers, knowing exactly what she meant. 

I saw her eyes glance up to the window on a high floor above us. Following her gaze I could see a figure standing in the window. Even from up in the air I could see his glowing eyes twinkle when I met his gaze. The same heat I was beginning to get all too familiar with rose to my cheeks. "I think we have a stalker," she said, a giggle escaping her lips. Her smile lines grew. 

When she gazed back at me, I was still looking up at him, his eyes not leaving mine. I could see her eyes narrow from out of the corner of mine. She let out a small humming noise but didn't say anything about what she saw laying out before her. 

The draw I had to this man was so confusing. Every time I felt as though I successfully pushed it down, I saw him again and everything rushed up to the surface and completely overflowed. 

“I must get going, Lady Ursa. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to feed the turtle ducks with me,” I said while rising to my feet and bowing. 

“No, Amara. Thank you. You have brightened my day.” But how? I didn’t quite understand. Nevertheless I smiled at her and was on my way back through the garden and to my other daily tasks.


	4. Chapter 4

Fire Lord Zuko: 

My cheeks involuntary flushed as I looked down through my study window, realizing how much I looked like a stalker. My mother was kind and always treated the servants with respect. But I had never seen her like this; sitting with Amara and talking for Spirits know how long. 

I took in her beauty for as long as I could- I didn't get a lot of moments to do so. Her long, dark hair accentuated her hourglass figure. I pictured her in one of the Fire Nation Royal gowns; the thought alone being enough to drive anyone mad with lust. My tongue ran across my bottom lip as I instinctively skimmed it with my teeth. But she would never want me. Not for me, only for my status; just like everyone else. 

I was so fixated on her body that when I shifted my gaze to take in her beautiful face, I was met with her stunning amber eyes. A sigh left my lips as my thoughts clouded. Damn, I had been caught gawking. I wished I could say I was ashamed, but I wasn't. The pull I felt to this woman told me it was right. Her eyes didn't leave mine. 

I knew my mother was there, watching. Taking in the sight of pure infatuation. That did cause my face to heat up, but I didn't care. All I knew was that I had to get to know her. 

First things first, I had to work; as per usual. Being constantly swamped with assignments left me with hardly any social interaction. I didn't like to count the ones that had people bowing before me. That just didn't seem... social. Sometimes I forgot what's it like to be myself. But then again, who was that? I hadn't had time to relax or take a day to breath since I was a child.

•

"Mother, why do you always insist on these things?" I asked her, exasperated. She was organizing a ball, one without motive. Just for fun. Though I wanted so badly to shut it down, I loved seeing her as happy as she was in this moment. 

"Well, son, you need to relax and have some fun. What's more fun than a ball?" The smile on her face brought out the lines by her eyes. 

"Maybe to you," I mumbled on my breath. I knew she heard me when she shoved my shoulder. I flinched at the physical contact, but thankfully I don't think she noticed. 

"Yes, yes. I understand that it might not be your scene, but trust me, Zuko, you're going to have fun!" She pulled out her award winning grin. 

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Okay, Mother. Anything for you." I bent down to kiss her cheek and she was out the door. 

Amara: 

I was elbows deep in dishes. Even though my hair was pulled back in a bun, strands fell, taunting me. A sigh escaped from my lips as I felt my body collapse against the tub. Just this last bit and I was done. It had been a hell of a day; constant scrubbing and cleaning. Apparently there was going to be some big shindig so Pokk was extra bossy today. 

My knees began to shake as I walked up the many stairs from the dish room. I supported myself on the banister as I climbed them. Pokk was waiting for me at the door once I reached it. 

"Amara, Lady Ursa requests your presence in the gardens" 

I'm sure the shock I felt was present on my face. "O-okay. Now?" 

"Yes," she rolled her eyes at me and walked away. Why was she always so mean? 

I began my walk towards the garden. What did she need, especially with me? I looked down at my attire and realized just how rough my exterior was. Messy hair falling, my uniform soaking wet, and I'm sure I didn't smell the greatest. I patted down the skirt, trying my best to make myself as presentable as I could. 

As I walked through the entrance I could see her sitting by the pond; the nerves in my stomach began to make me nauseous. I wasn't exactly used to people taking notice of me, much less seeking me out. 

"Lady Ursa," I bowed and greeted her. 

"Amara!! Come, sit!" She was ecstatic. She grabbed my hands and pulled me down to sit with her. I could feel my eyes grow wide like saucers. She kissed her teeth. "I'm going to be moving you into a suite and get you all pampered up. In the morning my seamstress will be with u to help u decide what to wear. I'm so excited!" 

My jaw must have been in the pond at that point, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "B-but, why? I-I-" 

She took in my current state. "Did Pokk not tell you?" I shook my head. "That woman, what am I going to do with her," she said, her palm coming to her forehead. "Amara, your going to be my guest at the ball I'm hosting. I do hope you'll attend, I figured you coming here to meet me was you accepting my invitation."

Lady Ursa’s guest? To a royal Fire Nation ball? But why me of all people? I’ve noticed she took extra time to talk to me when I served her, but I guess I didn’t realize how out of turn it was. How am I, clumsy Amara, going to dance and wear and gown at a ball? 

“So? Will you go?” She brought me out of my thoughts. 

There was no way I was going to reject her. “Y-yes, Mam. Of course I-I accept.” 

A grin grew on her face and lit up her eyes as she grabbed my hands into hers. “Wonderful!! I’ll walk you to your new room,” she said and she rose to her feet, bringing me with her. 

As we walked down the halls, I caught myself trying not to stumble over my own two feet. I found that she was taking me closer and closer to the royal chambers; she got me a room here? 

“Hmm,” she mumbled as she looked at each door as we passed. “A-ha! This is it!” 

“Miss, are you sure you want to do this for me? I just feel so... out of place. I’m fine in th-“ 

“Nonsense, darling! I would love to have you stay here,” she answered. “Now, I am right down the hall if you need anything.” Right down the hall? So that must mean that I’m close to him- The Fire Lord. Why am I even thinking of him? I have to get him out of my head. She interrupted my thoughts again, “Have a good night, Amara!” 

She walked her way back down the hall and left me to myself; alone with all my hectic, unruly thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Even through my closed eye lids, the light that shown through the shear curtains blinded me. With a groan escaping my lips I pulled the soft pillow over my eyes. Wow, was the bed softer than I'd previously realized? Usually I woke with a bit of pain in my lower back, but this morning I felt refreshed. 

I had just felt myself begin to doze back off when a knock sounded the door. What on earth? Wait... was I actually not dreaming? Am I in th- 

My body jolts out of bed, my wide eyes scanning my surroundings. I am in the suit. So if that was real then that must be the seamstresses Lady Ursa informed me of. 

"Um, j-just a moment!" I called through the door. Fuck, how could I have forgotten? I scrambled to my feet and dashed to the bathroom. I'll have to remember to thank Ursa for giving me a room with a connected bathroom. I quickly untangled my hair with the brush already sitting in the vanity, then slipped the silk robe that hung on the door over my body. 

"H-hello! Good morning!" I greeted her as I opened the door. 

"Yes, good morning, Miss," she replied as she drug her wrack full of gowns through the entrance. "My name is Rim." She gave me a warm smile that met her eyes; there wasn't many people here that had that warmth. Pretty ironic if you ask me.

"I have quite the array of dresses for you to chose from. Though Lady Ursa wishes you keep all of them. I'll need for you to try them all on so I can make adjustments to your fit." I'm keeping all of them? This cannot be real. Why in Spirits name is she doing so much for me? "Come on, let's get to it." 

"Yes, mam," I responded, following her to the dresses. Though it was just the sleeve, one was already sticking out to me. It was delicate lace embossed by an embroidered dragon. I couldn't even begin to think about how much time went into making it. "May I?" I asked, gesturing to it. 

"Yes, My Lady. Why, they are yours after all." I caught myself blushing; my lady? But I was nothing but a servant girl. 

I pushed the thought out of my mind and grabbed the dress. It was even more beautiful from the front. Red satin lined the lace; it looked as though the lining was fitted and the lace came off and flowed. This was the dress. 

• 

It took almost two hours to get all of them measured and tacked to her liking. For the first time in my entire life I felt like more than someone who had to fight for everything she had; I felt taken care of. 

"Well, that should do it then," Rim announced as she headed for the door.

"Thank you so so much. This meant so much to me," I pushed back the tears welling up in my eyes; get it together, Amara- you just met the woman. 

"It's not a problem, miss. My pleasure." And with that she was out the door. 

I plopped back onto the bed, a sigh escaping my lips. The Spirts truly did seem to be on my side. Do I still have to keep up with my duties? I'll have to ask, I really don't feel like getting yelled at by Pokk. 

Authors note: 

Hello all!! This is extremely short, I know. I’ve been very preoccupied and honestly losing interest. I would love some feed back or suggestions please!!! I don’t want to give up on it :)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is meant to take place about three years after the series ended. This is a mature story using mature themes. I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
